


save myself

by saviorcomplex



Series: bruised lips [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Denial, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: Helping dispose of every single person on the island kills a man inside.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: bruised lips [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015305
Kudos: 9





	save myself

"This is all you wanted me to do, right?"

The smaller teen stared up at his....boyfriend.  
What a strange label for their horrible relationship. 

Teruteru stared at him, eyes cold and dead. Long ago, he was lively.

But helping dispose of every single person on the island kills a man inside.

But this wasn't real, right? None of this was real. None of this will ever be real. He'll wake up tomorrow, to the smell of his mother's cooking, to the busy chatter outside his room.  
He'll wake up and this will all be over.

But the things Nagito's done to his body felt real. The way his thighs burned with a fire that couldn't be put out felt real, the tears in his black eyes felt real, the bruise marks from the subtle punishments Nagito gave him felt real.

But was it?  
No. It couldn't be.

"Yes. Now everyone will feel hope! Everyone's moved on, so everyone is now feeling hope!"

Death was moving on.  
Was it even death then? Maybe they really did get to escape, go back home.  
Maybe Teruteru was saving them.

But that didn't feel right on his tongue, so he didn't bring up the idea, afraid of the condescending glare he would receive and the fingers pinching his chubby cheeks. 

"Can you feel it? Their hope? Can you feel it? 'Cause I feel it!" Nagito chuckled softly, before tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. "Why aren't you feeling hope?"  
"Hope's not real."

The cold glare he received hurt more than the slap to his cheek. 

He stumbled, but otherwise, didn't react. 

"Don't say such stupid things! Hope's all around us! How can you not feel it?" Nagito quipped at him, shaking his head.  
"Because it's not real."  
Smack.  
"None of this is real, Nagito. I don't believe it. I don't believe this at all." Teruteru snapped at him, glaring up at the other Ultimate. "I have to....I have to save myself next." His tone faltered and his shoulders sagged as he lazily looked away, wringing his fingers together.  
"Save....?"  
"Nothing, Nagito," Teruteru mumbled. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, alright."  
"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow, my love!"

All Nagito saw the next day was Teruteru's dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
